Zephyr
by UnfitDinosaur
Summary: The Zephyr region. Home to one of the toughest leagues in the world. But when Team Plasma tries to take over, only two trainers, one being an experienced veteran, and the other on his first adventure, can stop them. But what deep, dark secrets does the Zephyr region have in store?
1. Chapter 1

The Zephyr region, home to millions of humans and Pokemon. Located just east of Unova, it doesn't have any different Pokemon to offer from its closest neighbor, but it is home of one of the most challenging Pokemon leagues in the world. The Zephyr league. Only top trainers from around the world even have a chance of getting to Zephyr. And those who do are in for the most intense battling of their life. Only Champions and Elite Four members from other regions have ever managed to beat the gyms alone, and no foreigner has ever been able to win the title of Champion in Zephyr.

At least, that's what it was like before I came along. My name is Jason Forcel; I'm from Goldenrod City, in Johto. I would tell you my whole life story right now, but right now all you need to know is that I'm champion of Sinnoh, I have a Typhlosion, a Dragonite, a Lucario, and a Raichu. Oh, and I have a robotic left arm. Don't ask.

Anyway, it all started when the plane from Johto finally landed in Zephyr. It landed in a small town called Granite Town. It's where the only airport in Zephyr is located. Granite Town is on the west side of the island of Zephyr, you can actually see Unova from it. The town got its name from the huge granite mines that used to be there when Zephyr was a colony of Unova. Now, all that is here is the airport and the small, although growing, town of Granite.

When I got off the plane, the first thing I noticed about Granite Town was its resemblance to New Bark Town, both in physical appearance and overall atmosphere. It reminded me of when I got my first Pokemon, Cyndaquil. He, of course, grew into the Typhlosion I have today. He's the reason that I'm Champion of Sinnoh, he saved it all in the last few seconds in the battle against Cynthia. He did it by ignoring my commands, which he does constantly, and going for Wild Charge instead of Eruption on Cynthia's Lucario. However, because of that one time, I'm pretty sure Typhlosion got it into his head that ignoring orders always works. Which it doesn't.

As I walked through Granite Town, I pulled a map out of my orange backpack and unfolded it. I was looking for the Pokemon Lab. I was in front of the Pokemon Center at the time, and when I found it on the map, it said the lab was right there.

"No, this can't be right." I said to myself. Suddenly, I heard a voice call my name.

"Jason Forcel?" The voice asked. I looked up, and found a middle aged man standing in front of me. He had a lab coat on, so I assumed he was some kind of scientist.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Professor Sequoia. I'm the lead scientist at the Zephyr region Pokemon Lab. Professor Elm told me you were coming." He said.

"Oh, okay. So, could you point me to the direction of the lab?" I asked.

"You're already here. You see, here in Zephyr, the Pokemon Lab isn't where you'd expect it to be." Professor Sequoia said.

"Well, then where is it?" I asked again.

"It's the Pokemon Center! Well, it's beneath the Pokemon Center. We're conducting some very secret research at the moment, and we can't let Team Plasma get to it." Professor Sequoia said.

"Team Plasma?" I wondered, confused.

"Yes, Team Plasma. They're an organization from Unova, they say they're trying to liberate all Pokemon, but I don't buy it. The reason we have to hide our research is because we're researching the relationship between humans and Pokemon, which could ruin Team Plasma, based on the results. You've encountered Team Rocket before, haven't you?" Professor Sequoia said.

"Yes, and Team Galactic." I responded.

"Then you know what I mean when I say, avoid any group that has the word "team" in it." Sequoia said. "How about we go inside? I'm sure you have a lot of questions about Zephyr, and I bet you're just itching to get your Zephyr Pokedex." Sequoia said. With that, we went inside.

We entered through the main Pokemon Center doors, and it was a real, functioning Pokemon Center, not just some disguise for the lab. Sequoia went to a door at the back of the building, took a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. The door led to a small staircase, which lead into the Pokemon Lab.

"Welcome to the lab! This is the place where we give new trainers their first Pokemon, all that top secret research stuff is in another room. Unlike Unova, Zephyr has three Pokemon, each from a different region, for trainers to choose from. We have Cyndaquil from Johto, Piplup from Sinnoh, and Chespin from Kalos. Now, you may have heard that Zephyr is notoriously challenging for trainers. That's partly true. Zephyr is challenging for experienced trainers, like you. Champions, Elite Four, or just incredibly talented trainers. There's also the far less challenging Newcomer League. It's for people that have just started their adventure. The Newcomer League in Zephyr is like the regular leagues in the other regions." Sequoia explained.

"So Zephyr isn't much like the other regions at all?" I asked.

"No, not really. The Professional League still has you go through all eight gyms; they're just tougher for those in the Professional League than those in the Newcomer League." Sequoia answered. "Speaking of the Newcomer League, there was supposed to be a new trainer today, but he has yet to show up. I was hoping that I could introduce the two of you." Sequoia said.

"Really? You sure that's a good idea? He might be a little frightened by my… condition." I said. I pointed to my robotic arm.

"I knew about that condition. So does the new trainer. I was going to ask you about it. How'd you get that?" Sequoia asked.

"Team Galactic incident in Sinnoh, I'm not very fond of talking about it." I replied.

"Well, you brought it up." Sequoia said.

"I know I did, I just wanted to make sure he knew about it." I said. "So, who is this kid?"

"His name is Alec. He's been around Pokemon all his life. He grew up here in Granite Town, he's always dreamed of becoming Champion of Zephyr." Sequoia said.

"Can Newcomer League members even become Champion?" I asked.

"Yes, after they graduate from the Newcomer League and enter the Professional League." Sequoia answered.

"Hm, maybe one day we'll battle each other." I said.

"You plan on becoming Champion?" Sequoia asked.

"Sure do. I came here because I heard this place was tough. I've been looking for a challenge ever since Sinnoh, and it seemed like nobody offered any. Until a friend of mine told me about Zephyr, so here I am." I explained.

"Interesting. Well, if that new trainer doesn't get here soon, I'll ju-"

The door swung open as a young boy entered the room.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late. I'm not too late, right?" The boy said.

"Alec! What took you so long?" Sequoia wondered.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't think Jason would be here so soon." Alec replied.

Alec was about a foot shorter than I am, and I'm around six feet tall, so he's only five feet tall. He reminded me of myself when I was younger. Big brown eyes, full of adventure. Messy black hair, and a smile as wide as a Snorlax is fat. Compared to me now, while I wouldn't consider myself goth or emo or something like that, I'm definitely not as energetic as I once was.

"So, where's the Pokemon?" Alec asked.

"They're right here." Sequoia responded. He moved out of the way to reveal three Pokeballs.

"Cyndaquil, Piplup, or Chespin?" I asked.

"I've known what I'm going to pick for years! Chespin, of course!" He grabbed one of the Pokeballs off the table, threw the ball into the air, and out came the Pokemon.

"Chespin!" It said.

"Nice choice, Chespin is a very reliable Pokemon." Sequoia said.

"You gonna give him a nickname?" I asked.

"Nah, nicknames are too hard to remember." Alec replied.

"That's exactly what I said when Elm asked me that question." I said.

"So, what are your Pokemon?" Alec asked.

"They're a little big for this room. How about we go outside, then I'll show you." I said.

We went back upstairs to the Pokemon Center. We went through the main doors, expecting to return to the same peaceful day.

Instead, I got my first taste of Team Plasma.

**There's chapter one! If you even managed to tolerate this level of horrible writing and made it all the way down here, I got a question for you. How horrible was it? Well, if you plan on sticking around, which I'm sure most of you aren't, then you've got more of this headed your way.**

Don't worry, the entire story won't be like this. It was really exposition heavy, I know. But, that's what you should expect from the first chapter, I guess. Well, this is the part when I say thanks for reading, then end the chapter. So…

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

We walked out the front door of the Pokemon Center, and the first thing I saw was a bunch of people in knight costumes standing in a line, and one guy in some kind of cloak. They were attracting quite the crowd, and it was obvious they wanted that attention. Then I noticed he was preaching something, he sounded like he had done it a million times.

"Hello, people of Granite Town. My name is Ghetsis, I am here to represent Team Plasma, from Unova. Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation. For as long as we can remember, the bulk of mankind has firmly believed that Pokemon are our partners, our friends. However, we treat them like slaves. We force them to battle each other, we even have televised events of Pokemon battles. But at what cost? Society likes to think that Pokemon have such a strong bond to their trainers, that they'd be willing to do anything for them. I believe that is simply not the case. I believe they have no choice, I, and the rest of Team Plasma, believe Pokemon do not enjoy battling, for any reason." He preached.

Suddenly, he stared directly at me, which is when I noticed he had some kind of lens covering his left eye. He pointed at me, and began talking again.

"You there! How did you get that synthetic arm?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I responded.

"Is there a chance your real arm was incinerated by a Magmortar after it killed your Garchomp in Sinnoh?" He said.

That's exactly what happened.

"How do you know that?" I nearly yelled, only my closest friends and family members know how it happened, even my parents don't really know exactly what happened.

"I know who you are, Jason Forcel. I know how you acquired every Pokemon you ever had. I know how you were born, how you were raised, I know every little detail about you. I know everything about all the Champions. So, how did it feel when your Garchomp died?" He said.

Everybody started looking at me, like if I said the wrong answer, they would kill me.

"It was the worst moment of my life, that's how it felt. Does that answer your question?" I replied.

"Which was worse for you? The loss of your arm, or your Garchomp?" He questioned.

"I didn't feel anything when that Magmortar blasted my arm to ash." I answered.

"What did you do afterwards?" He asked.

"Don't you already know that?" I replied.

"That's the one part I skipped. I want you to tell me." He said.

"No. Nobody needs to know what happened next." I responded.

"Fair enough. I have just one question to ask before we leave today. If you felt so terrible when you lost your Garchomp, why do you still battle?" He asked. Before I could answer, he ordered his men to follow him, and they left the area.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, kid. Crazy people do crazy things." I replied.

"The stuff about the Garchomp, is that really true?" Alec said.

"Yes, and please, do not bring it up." I said. "You wanted to see my Pokemon, right?"

"Oh yeah, I did!" Alec said.

I grabbed all four pokeballs from my belt, well, actually, one is a great ball, two are pokeballs, and one is an ultra ball. I threw them into the air, and they all came busting out. Out of the Great Ball came Dragonite, out of the first Pokeball came Typhlosion, Raichu came out of the second Pokeball, and Lucario came from the Ultra Ball.

"Wow, you have a dragon type? I've always wanted a dragon type!" Alec said.

"Really? Well, they're tough to raise, but give them enough time and experience, you'll have some of the strongest Pokemon out there. Dragonite didn't evolve into his final form until I was almost done with the Sinnoh gyms. Which dragon type would you want?" I said.

"A Haxorus, for sure. My older brother is Champion of Zephyr, and he has a Haxorus. Except his is what they call shiny, which makes it even cooler!" Alec said.

"Your brother is the Champion? What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Zachary. We don't get along that well, though." Alec replied.

"Sibling rivalry, eh? I had my fair share of that too. Haxorus is a great choice."

"And you have a Lucario? My sister has a Lucario, she's the gym leader over in Diamond City." Alec said.

"Wow, is your whole family talented Pokemon trainers?" I asked.

"That's the family business, I guess. My parents are in the Elite Four, my brother is Champion, my sister is a gym leader, and here I am, just starting out. Just me and Chespin, and hopefully a Haxorus, and a Nidoking." Alec replied.

"You want a Nidoking, too?" I asked.

"Yup." Alec said. Suddenly, Professor Sequoia came out of the Pokemon Center, holding what seemed to be Pokedexes.

"I went to go grab these while you two were talking, here are your Pokedexes. I've already registered you two for the Professional and Newcomer League, so you're all set to go!" Sequoia said. He gave us the Pokedexes, and then took off back into the lab.

"Well, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alec responded.

"Where's the first gym?" I said.

"Right along Route 601. In Obsidian City. It's a water type gym, I think." Alec said.

"Alright, then let's get going." I said. And with that, we took off. We walked to Route 601, where we found nothing but a road and open field. You could see Obsidian City in the distance, it was about ten miles from Granite Town.

We set off on Route 601, and it didn't take long for something to jump out at us. It's no shocker when a Pokemon jumps out at somebody in the wild, but I was expecting a Pidgey, or a Ratatta, or something like that.

Instead, it was a damn Axew. What are the odds?

Before I could even react, Alec sent out his Chespin, and was attacking it.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" Alec shouted. Chespin grew two long vines and charged the Axew, and gave it a grass type smack down. Chespin used his right vine to trip Axew, and used his left to smack it. The Axew got back up immediately, only to see a vine crash into its face.

"Do you even have a Pokeball?" I asked.

Alec glared at me for a second, then said, "No, I don't."

"Alright, continue the battle. I'll give you one." I replied.

Alec turned back to the battle to see the Axew was about to use a pound attack.

"Dodge it, Chespin!" Alec called. Chespin jumped, causing the Axew to miss, and then fell off balance.

"Tackle!" Alec yelled. Right when Chespin landed, he spun around and slammed into the Axew.

Meanwhile, I fished out a Great Ball from my backpack, I checked out the battle, and it seemed the Axew was getting exhausted, perfect time to catch it.

"Hey, Alec. Here's a Great Ball for you." I said. I tossed it to him, and he immediately threw it at the Axew.

Now came one of the most intense moments in a trainer's life. Waiting for that ball to make that sound, that relieving sound that signifies that you caught the Pokemon.

One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ding. That's what you want to see when catching a Pokemon, and that's exactly what happened.

"Yes! I caught an Axew!" Alec shouted. He ran over and picked up the Great Ball. He pressed the center button, and out came Axew.

"Axew, Axe!" It said.

"Nice to meet you too, Axew." Alec responded.

Now that we have set off from Granite Town, and Alec catching his first Pokemon, our adventure truly began.

**Alright, I think the second part of the chapter was better than the first part, but that's just me. What do you think? Well, you probably think it's all crap. Or maybe you don't, I don't know. I do enjoy seeing what people have to say, helps me write better. I'm thinking that I'll start accepting OC's soon. Not yet, though. Well, that concludes chapter 2, I guess.  
Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's your arm made out of?" Alec asked.

"Flesh and blood." I replied.

"I meant your other arm." Alec said.

"Mostly platinum, some carbon, a little copper." I said.

We had been on route 601 for quite a while, turns out Obsidian City isn't ten miles away, it's twenty miles. On the way there Alec had started asking about what it's like to be a Champion.

"So, is there like, a big paparazzi following you around everywhere?" He asked.

"Right when I won the battle, yes. There was a lot. But the only champion I know of that gets any attention from the media after that is Diantha, and that's not even because she's a Champion." I said.

"How long were you in Sinnoh before you went back to Johto?" Alec asked.

"Well, I was sent to Kanto to get my synthetic arm, Silph Co built it, and they didn't want to ship it to Sinnoh. But when I came back, I stayed there for four years. About a year after I became Champion, I went back to Johto. I was there for a few months, then I heard about Zephyr. Now I'm here." I answered.

"Huh. Well, I've never been to Johto, but I've been to Kanto." Alec said.

"Really? What for?" I asked.

"My brother tried to go for the Champion position in Kanto, and I went with him. He got close, but Lance beat him." Alec said.

"You went with him? I thought you said this is your first adventure?" I wondered.

"It is, we didn't really explore the region that much. We just went from city to city." Alec explained.

"Hm, well, Lance beat me, too. After losing at the Indigo Plateau, I went straight to Sinnoh." I said.

"So, how'd you meet your Pokemon?" Alec asked.

"Typhlosion was the first Pokemon I got. I started my adventure through Johto with him. He was a Cyndaquil back then, of course. He and I got through most of Johto alone, and that's when I met Dragonite. I found him on the Whirl Islands, as a Dratini. Turns out he was attacked by a Tentacruel, he was in pretty bad shape when I found him. I brought him to a Pokemon Center, and I let him go. He came back to me a few days later, and he's been with me ever since." I said.

"What about Raichu and Lucario?" Alec wondered.

"I just ran into Raichu the same way you ran into Axew, except he was a Pikachu when I met him, same with Lucario." I said.

"And I know you told me not to bring it up, but how did you meet Garchomp?" Alec asked.

I sighed. "I met him as a Gible in Sinnoh. Just like Raichu and Lucario." I said.

We were still walking along route 601, and the open field that used to be around it was replaced by a forest. We were still about ten miles out from Obsidian City, but this forest might make it difficult to get there before nightfall.

And, sure enough, give us three hours, and we have no idea where the hell we are.

"Are you sure you're reading that map right?" I asked.

"Of course I'm reading it right! It says this road should take us straight to Obsidian City!" Alec replied.

"Maybe if you'd take your eyes off that map, you'll realize we're not even on a road." I said.

Alec looked up, and he saw a lake straight ahead of us. I'll give him credit, you could see Obsidian City from where we were, but I guess he wanted to take the most direct route.

"But there's not supposed to be a lake here!" Alec said.

"How old is that map?" I asked.

"Well, my dad gave it to me, and he had it on his first adventure, so did his dad." Alec said.

"Oh, great." I mumbled. We went down towards the lake, anyway. Maybe there was a ferry, or something.

As we approached the lake, I heard something in the bushes. Immediately, I grabbed the Ultra Ball from my belt and sent out Lucario, and Alec brought Axew out.

_"What could you possibly want?"_ Lucario asked through Aura.

"There's something here, and I want you to find it." I said.

_"Aren't you just being paranoid?" _Lucario asked.

"That's why I want to make sure." I replied.

Without responding, Lucario closed his eyes, and the appendages on his head went up. Immediately, he pointed to a bush. His appendages dropped, and he opened his eyes. Lucario has a pretty bad habit of attacking at random, which can cause some unwanted trouble, so as soon as he saw the bush, he fired an Aura Sphere at it.

Thankfully, he didn't shoot at some kid, or something. He shot at a Greninja. It came soaring out of the bush, and threw a Water Shuriken at Lucario. He jumped, avoiding the attack. Lucario used Flash Cannon, scoring a hit on Greninja. Greninja retreated, and Lucario used his Aura again, only to find nothing.

"What was that?" Alec asked.

"That was a Greninja. The final evolution of Froakie, from Kalos." I replied.

"But you said you've never been to Kalos, how'd you know what it was?" Alec wondered.

"My younger brother is in Kalos, he's been telling me everything about it." I said.

Before our conversation could carry on, something else came out of the bushes. It wasn't the Greninja.

It was a Blastoise. The biggest damn Blastoise I have ever seen, too.

"Lucario, return!" I yelled as the red beam from the Ultra Ball recalled Lucario. I grabbed one of the Poke Balls from my belt, and sent out Raichu.

"Thunderbolt!" I ordered. Raichu suddenly jumped, and sent a bolt of lightning at the Blastoise. It hit, but as soon as he landed, Blastoise stomped the ground, he used Earthquake. Raichu was hit by the resulting shockwave, and was instantly knocked out.

_"So you wanna play like that, huh?"_ I thought. I recalled Raichu, grabbed the Great Ball, and sent out Dragonite.

"Dragon Rush!" I yelled. Dragonite flew into the air, and came plummeting down. He slammed into Blastoise, which somehow had not been knocked out yet.

"Thunder!" I yelled, but before Dragonite could initiate the move, somebody jumped into the battle.

"Stop! Stop the battle!" She yelled. She was about my height, blonde, and blue eyes. She must have been the Blastoise's trainer, as well as the Greninja's.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jennifer, I'm the gym leader in Obsidian City, and the trainer of this Blastoise." Jennifer said.

"So you're the trainer of that Greninja, too?" I wondered.

"Yes, Blastoise is very defensive about Greninja. So when he noticed that she was attacked, he came storming over here, sorry." She explained.

"I get it. Nothing to be sorry about. But, do you know how to get to Obsidian City?" I asked.

"Of course I do, there's a ferry on the lake. That'll take you straight to Obsidian City. I was just finishing up training my Pokemon, so I was about to head back into town anyway." Jennifer said. "Coming to challenge the gym, right?"

"Yup." I replied.

"I can tell, that Dragonite looks pretty serious." Jennifer said. Dragonite smiled, he loves getting praise.

"Thanks, well, I guess we'll be going then. Don't want to miss that ferry, right?" I said.

"That ferry runs twenty four-seven. And it's quick, too." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, well, I've got to get Raichu to a Pokemon Center, and I think Blastoise took some damage, too." I said.

With that, we went down to the lake. We boarded the ferry, and finally reached Obsidian City. Why is it called Obsidian City? For the same reason Granite Town has its name. Zephyr's towns were all named after the mines, and this town had Obsidian mines, so that's the name of the town.

Obsidian City was much bigger than Granite Town; you could compare it to Viridian City in Kanto, or Violet City in Johto.

"Hey, did you know the Violet City Gym Badge is called the Zephyr Badge?" I asked.

"Really? Why is it called that?" Alec wondered.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Falkner." I replied.

"Who's that?" Alec asked.

"The Violet City gym leader." I said.

We went through Obsidian City for a while, looking for the Pokemon Center. When we found it, we were in for a nice surprise inside.

Zachary and his shiny Haxorus. He was a lot shorter than I thought he was, even though he was my age, seventeen. He was about three inches shorter than me, and looked like what I think the exact opposite of myself looks like. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a blue backpack, and lighter skin. While I'm taller, have black hair, brown eyes, an orange backpack, slightly darker skin, and of course, a platinum arm.

He noticed us immediately, and came over.

"Alec! I heard you finally started your journey, but I never thought you brought the champion of Sinnoh with you." He said.

"Nice to see you too, Zach. How's Haxorus?" Alec asked.

"He's doing fine, thank you. So, Mister Jason Forcel, what brings you to Zephyr?" Zachary said.

"The thrill of competition." I replied.

"Interesting. Well, I'll be glad to let you know that, you have no chance against me." Zachary spouted.

"Is that so? You know, a big ego is how you lose battles." I said.

"But a big Pokemon is how you win them. Isn't that right, Haxorus?" Zachary said. Haxorus grunted, and that's when I noticed the sheer size of the Haxorus. It's like everybody has an oversized Pokemon around here, Jennifer with her Blastoise, now Zachary with his Haxorus.

"You're not the only one with a big Pokemon." I said.

"What would you consider big? A Pikachu?" Zachary said.

"Try a Dragonite." I replied.

"Oh, please. The only thing that could beat my Haxorus is a legendary Pokemon!" Zachary bragged.

"I dunno, Dragonite took on an Articuno and won." I said.

"I'm talking about Pokemon like Dialga and Palkia! Even they would have trouble with Haxorus." Zachary said.

I could already tell this was going to be the beginning of a long rivalry between Zachary and I. But before I could come up with something, Alec interrupted.

"Well, I think I should show you my Pokemon, I bet you'll like them." He said.

"Sure, that's why I came all the way here from Diamond City. Let's see what you've got." Zachary said.

Alec sent out Chespin and Axew, and they were both intimidated by Haxorus, which isn't surprising, I'm pretty sure even Typhlosion would be a little nervous around him.

"That's it? I had a full team of six when I got here! Not to mention my starter had evolved into Prinplup by the time I reached Obsidian City." Zachary said. "But, I think I want to see Dragonite in action."

"Isn't it getting a little late?" Alec asked.

"Nonsense! When I was battling for the Champion position, Haxorus and I went on for eight hours! There's no such thing as too late." Zachary replied.

"Alright, just let Nurse Joy take care of my Pokemon first." I said.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a fair fight if you weren't at full strength." Zachary replied.

About a half hour later, Nurse Joy gave my Pokemon back, and we went straight to a battlefield. We took our positions, and Alec assumed the referee position.

"Alright, this will be a one on one battle between Haxorus and Dragonite. No substitutions, and the winner is the last one standing. Begin!"

Haxorus was already out, so I sent out Dragonite.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Dragon Rush!"

Haxorus charged Dragonite, and Dragonite took to the air. He came crashing down to Haxorus at break-neck speeds, and Haxorus braced for impact. Haxorus took the full force of the attack, only to completely shrug it off. He pushed Dragonite away, and slashed at him with Dragon Claw.

"Guillotine!" Zachary yelled. Haxorus' tusks began to glow, and he ran at Dragonite again.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Dragonite flew into the air again, causing Haxorus to fall off balance.

"Thunder!" Dragonite sent a giant lightning bolt at Haxorus, and landed a direct hit. After the lightning shock was through, there were little shocks of electricity going up and down Haxorus' back, indicating he had been paralyzed. Perfect.

"Fire Blast!" I yelled. Dragonite hurled a five point star of fire at Haxorus, landing another hit. Haxorus wasn't out yet, but this next move was going to take care of that.

"Draco Meteor!" I ordered. I could see the look in Zachary's eyes. He had been totally annihilated, and he knew it.

Dragonite actually had to land for this one, he formed a ball of Dragon type energy within his body, it was so bright it shined right through his skin. He fired it into the air, and it split into countless balls of energy, and they all came down on Haxorus.

When it was all over, Haxorus had the swirls in his eyes, he was down for the count.

"Bigger isn't always better, you know." I said.

"This doesn't change anything! You got lucky with that paralysis!" He yelled.

"Sure I did, because luck is always on my side." I sarcastically answered, showing my synthetic arm.

"This doesn't mean you're better than me! Next time we battle, it'll be for the Champion of Zephyr, and I'm going to win!" Zachary yelled. He got Haxorus back in his Poke Ball, and stormed off.

"You know, there are very few people that can beat his Haxorus, how'd you do it?" Alec wondered.

"I knew I was going to win before the battle even started. He was incredibly over confident. He made it easy for me." I replied.

It was getting late, so we decided to call it a night and find a place to sleep.

Tomorrow, I challenge the Obsidian City Gym, and if I could beat Zachary, this'll be a walk in the park.

**There's chapter three! The longest chapter so far, and the most fun chapter I've written so far. So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Neither of those strong feelings? Let me know.**

Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was a rather boring one; we woke up, ate breakfast, checked out of the Obsidian City hotel, and went out into the city.

"So, you ready for the gym?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" Alec responded.

"Alright, well, I have no idea where it is." I said.

"It's inside the Obsidian City Aquarium, it's hard to miss, it's the biggest building in Obsidian." Alec replied.

We began walking, looking for the aquarium. It really didn't take long to find it, because it literally was the biggest building in Obsidian. It absolutely towered over everything else, and it wasn't only tall, it was wide. Like they have a Wailord in there, or something.

When we walked in, I found that they actually do have a Wailord, right next to the main doors. The aquarium, at least from what you can see in the lobby, is about ten stories tall, and each floor is packed with water type Pokemon.

"So where do we go for the battle?" I asked.

"You have to go through the entire aquarium first. Every gym in Zephyr has some catch to it, whether it's figuring out a puzzle, or knowing what dragon types are weak to." Alec responded.

I looked up, all ten stories of water type Pokemon. Great. You see, there's something you should know about me, it's that I'm mildly aquaphobic. I don't freak out when I see the ocean, or anything like that, and my robo-arm can tolerate water, I just don't like getting wet.

Anyway, we started our trek through the aquarium, looking at countless amounts of water type Pokemon. Everything from Magikarp to Milotic, it's all here. Even some of the more rare Pokemon, it's a very impressive collection.

But, even the most impressive of collections can't stop boredom from setting in. We made it to the fifth floor, and I guess Jennifer knew that people would get bored about halfway through, so they spiced it up a little with a sign that read,

"Pokemon allowed beyond this point."

I watched as people sent out their Pokemon so they could see all the water type Pokemon, too. So when I got up there, I knew who I was going to bring out. Typhlosion. Typhlosion has an inexplicable fear of water type Pokemon, not just because he's a fire type. Like, he's seriously afraid of every water type. Even Magikarp. That would be because of one pride injuring moment when he was a Quilava, when he got beaten by a Squirtle. It was more my fault than his, but to this day he refuses to battle a water type.

So I sent him out, and Alec brought out Axew. Immediately, Typhlosion froze in fear. This is like, his worst nightmare. I chuckled a little, because there's no real danger to him. They're all behind thick glass, I just wanted to see if going through here could ease his fear a little.

I was dead wrong. I had to hold his hand the entire way through. If this were a building full of fire types, he wouldn't be acting like this. In fact, he'd be aggressive towards everything.

I looked behind me, and I saw Alec and Axew marveling at a Milotic. That's when I noticed we were coming up on the tenth floor. Finally. It only took about four hours to get there. When we actually arrived on the tenth floor, I noticed that there was two ways to go. There was an escalator that goes all the way back down, and there's a door that leads to the gym. There wasn't a line at the door, which was a bit odd. We went through the door, anyway.

We walked in just as Jennifer finished up a battle with some trainer. She won, by a longshot. Her Blastoise crushed the kid's Onix. When the trainer left, we decided to announce our presence.

"Hey, you up for one more?" I asked.

"You're only my second challenger, I can go all day!" Jennifer replied.

"Your Blastoise didn't take much damage, did he?" I asked.

"Nope, that was the first move of the battle." Jennifer said.

"Alright, then let's get started, shall we?" I asked. Without a reply, Jennifer recalled her Blastoise and went to the other side of the gym. Alec went up to the bleachers, and the referee announced the rules.

"This will be a three on three match against the gym leader, Jennifer, and the challenger. Only the challenger can substitute Pokemon, and the winner is the one with the last Pokemon standing! Begin!"

I sent out Raichu, and she sent out Greninja.

"Water Shuriken!"

"Extreme Speed!"

Greninja threw shurikens made of water at Raichu, but before they even made it halfway to him, Raichu was gone. He crashed into Greninja's side. Badly damaging it.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Again, Raichu out sped Greninja, and sent a lightning bolt towards Greninja. It hit straight on, and in only two hits, Greninja was down for the count.

"Wow, your Raichu is tough, isn't he?" Jennifer asked.

"He's the Raichu of a Champion, he's the best Raichu around." I replied.

"Then let's see how that Raichu holds up against Blastoise!" She yelled. Blastoise came back on the field, and roared with enthusiasm for the battle.

"Shock Wave!"

"Earthquake!"

Raichu sent a wave of electricity from his cheeks, which not only hit Blastoise, but also interfered with the electrical systems of the gym. The lights flickered, but they didn't go out.

And thus, my plan for beating Blastoise failed.

Blastoise stomped the ground, creating the massive shockwave that knocked out Raichu last time, the same thing happened.

It's time for plan B. Dragonite.

I sent out Dragonite, and he roared with equal enthusiasm for the battle as Blastoise.

"Thunder!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise fired water from both of his shoulder mounted cannons, but Dragonite flew up, and discharged a huge bolt of lightning. It hit Blastoise, and before he could react, Dragonite was already on him with the next move. Dragon Rush. He came crashing down on Blastoise, and slammed right into him, the collision threw up a cloud of dust. When it settled, Dragonite was standing, and Blastoise was out cold.

"Alright, time for my real ace. Swampert!" Jennifer said. She sent out the Swampert, and unlike Blastoise, Swampert didn't roar. He grunted.

I'll be honest, I didn't prepare for a Swampert. I didn't even know she had a Swampert.

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite flew into the air, but Swampert was already on it. He shot Dragonite right out of the sky, looks like I'm going to have to do this the long way.

"Fire Blast!"

I took the opportunity of Swampert having to recharge to attack. Dragonite hurled the five point star of fire at Swampert, and obviously, it didn't do much.

"A fire type attack on a water and ground type? You're desperate, aren't you?" Jennifer said.

"Not desperate, patient." I replied.

"Water Pulse!"

Swampert sent a ring of water towards Dragonite, but Dragonite dodged it.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

Swampert fired again, but this time he missed, and Dragonite came down like a meteor. This time, Swampert actually took some damage. Just enough for my final move to work.

"Draco Meteor!"

Dragonite began focusing energy from his body, until the ball of energy was shining through his body. He fired it, and it came raining down. All the little bits it split into landed on Swampert, and he was out. Jennifer recalled Swampert, and walked up to me.

"I knew you really were something back at the lake, and you didn't disappoint me. Here, have the Tsunami Badge. You've earned it." She said. She gave me the badge, it had a tsunami wave on it, which is why it's called the Tsunami Badge.

"Hey, I want a battle, too!" Alec spouted from the bleachers.

"Maybe later, we took a beating today, we need to get some rest. Come back tomorrow, I'll be ready." Jennifer said.

We went out the same door we went in, went down the escalator, and left the Aquarium. Right after we walked out the door, we almost got ran over by some Team Plasma goons. They were carrying a lot of Pokeballs, and somebody was chasing them.

"Those guys stole all my Pokemon! Somebody go after them!" He called. Just as I was about to give chase, Alec stopped me.

"I'll go after them. You get your Pokemon some rest." He said.

"What? No way! I'm not leaving my only friend in Zephyr to fend for himself!" I responded.

"No, you need to get your Pokemon some rest. They're not ready to just start battling again. I'll be fine." Alec said.

Alec's sudden stubbornness caught me off guard, but he's right. My Pokemon do need rest.

"Alright, just be careful. If push comes to shove, get the hell out of there. I don't want to find your dead body out in the forest, got it?" I said.

"You don't need to worry about me. In case you didn't know, you're talking to Alec Zephyr here!" Alec exclaimed.

"Your last name is Zephyr? You know what, explain it later, go get those guys." I ordered. Alec ran off, and I went to the Pokemon Center. Something's telling me that I made a huge mistake, letting him go alone.

And when I couldn't find him anywhere that night, I began to fear the worst.

**Alright, chapter four! Not as long as chapter three, but I think it's good anyway. But what I want to know is, what do you think? Good, bad, somewhere in between? Let me know.**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
